


Одно скромное предложение

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: На поправку [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис хочет поговорить начистоту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одно скромное предложение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Modest Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209770) by [snarkypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkypants/pseuds/snarkypants). 



> Бета: Duches.  
> Переведено на Новогодний календарь по вселенной Стар Трек-2015.

В последние часы перед сдачей командования Пайк был необычайно задумчив, но Первая списала это на нежелание передать «Энтерпрайз» Джиму Кирку; как бы ни был полон решимости вставший у его руля молодой капитан, этот корабль был детищем Криса, и он всегда будет сожалеть о его потере. Однако Пайк продолжал вести себя довольно замкнуто и после, и во время приема и по ходу всех произносимых тостов, как в память о падших товарищах, так и более счастливых – за корабль и его ново испеченную команду.  
  
  
Первая употребила куда больше этанола, чем обычно, и была несколько навеселе, но Крис по-прежнему хмурился и сжимал челюсти.  
  
  
Они остались наедине; он отпустил невезучего йомена, которому выпала несчастливая обязанность толкать его кресло на официальной части сборища. Руки у Пайка работали нормально, благодарение богу, и ему претил тот факт, что его возили в коляске, словно младенца.  
  
  
Первая проводила его обратно в послеоперационное отделение госпиталя Звездного флота, который де факто был его домом - как впрочем, и ее, - пока Криса не выписали для физиотерапии. Темные цвета его формы и темные волосы почти сливались в лиловых сумерках; лишь ее кожа потусторонне бледнела в полутьме. Он остановил кресло, вынудив ее остановиться и обернуться к нему.  
  
  
\- Выходи за меня, Первая.  
  
  
\- Это незаконный приказ, адмирал, - отозвалась она шутя.  
  
  
\- Я серьезно. Нам нужно оформить отношения; попади я в гражданскую больницу – туда, где ни у одного из нас не было бы связей, - тебе бы не позволили оставаться надолго...  
  
  
\- Возможно, тебе просто стоит поработать над тем, чтобы больше не попадать в больницу, - она отвернулась и продолжила свой путь медленной, слегка неуверенной походкой.   
  
  
Он толкнул кресло вперед, без труда догоняя ее.  
  
  
\- Мы не становимся моложе, Первая.  
  
  
\- Что это за чушь со словом «мы», адмирал?   
  
  
Он хмыкнул.  
  
  
\- Вы знаете, как задеть мужчину, капитан.  
  
  
Она вздохнула, и на мгновение ее плечи поникли.  
  
  
\- Мы можем обсудить это наедине? – ее взгляд скользнул украдкой по окружающим зданиям и деревьям. – Здесь я чувствую себя выставленной напоказ.  
  
  
Помрачнев, он толкнул кресло дальше, позволяя ей идти впереди.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Первая ходила туда-сюда по нескользящему полу их номера, пока Крис, как обычно, непринужденно развалился на диване. У него был такой вид, будто его отбросило ударной волной какого-то зажигательного устройства, – он раскинул свои длиннющие конечности, умудрившись занять почти три четверти на удивление удобного казенного дивана. Они оба уже сменили парадную форму на более комфортную гражданскую одежду.  
  
  
Крис заговорил первым, словно бросая вызов.  
  
  
\- Ну и в чем дело? Боишься?  
  
  
\- Да, боюсь.  
  
  
\- Да ладно, детка, это будет весело. Кроме того, это едва ли что-то изменит между нами.   
  
  
\- Тогда к чему заморачиваться?  
  
  
\- Первая, я был вот настолько близок, - он сблизил указательный и большой палец, оставив между ними какой-то миллиметр, - к тому, чтобы оказаться на попечении Федерации, не имея права голоса ни в отношении своего лечения, ни даже просто своей жизни.  
  
  
Она вздернула шелковистую бровь.  
  
  
\- Как лицо, бывшее на попечении Федерации, могу сказать, что это вполне можно пережить.  
  
  
\- Совершенно разные обстоятельства, как ты и сама прекрасно знаешь.  
  
  
\- Значит, ты хочешь жениться на мне на тот крайне маловероятный случай, что ты получишь какую-то фатальную травму и от меня потребуется избавить тебя от страданий? Необязательно быть за тобой замужем, чтобы прикончить тебя, Крис, - она послала ему оценивающую улыбку, которая заставила бы вздрогнуть чуть менее храброго мужчину.  
  
  
Он разразился неприлично громким смехом, и кто-то в смежном номере постучал им кулаком в стену.  
  
  
\- Тшшш! – предостерег Крис молчащую Первую, которая, в свою очередь, закатила глаза.   
  
  
Она опустилась на диван подле него, демонстративно глядя куда угодно, только не на него.  
  
  
\- Крис, я не имею ни малейшего личного, культурного или социального представления о том, что представляет из себя брак. Я понятия не имею, как это должно выглядеть и работать. За исключением Эйприлов, с какими еще женатыми парами мы знакомы?  
  
  
\- Диклэн и Хайэн.  
  
  
\- Только дождись истечения срока их договора.  
  
  
Он моргнул.  
  
  
\- Серьезно? Они всегда казались довольно счастливыми. Хосе и Алина.  
  
  
Она поморщилась.  
  
  
\- Хосе был на «Фаррагут»…  
  
  
\- Черт, я же знал, как я мог забыть? – он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь заново уложить в голове смерть своего бывшего рулевого. – Ты же послала что-то Алине, да?  
  
  
\- Письмо и цветы, от нас обоих.   
  
  
\- Спасибо, - он вздохнул, противный самому себе, но тут же отогнал от себя мрачные мысли. – Ну, еще есть мой отец с мачехой…  
  
  
\- Которых я никогда не встречала…  
  
  
\- Ты им понравишься, - он улыбнулся, и от его глаз в стороны разошлись привлекательные морщинки.  
  
  
\- Почему ты так… подожди… понравлюсь? Так они приедут навестить тебя? – она не произнесла «наконец», но ее тон явно это подразумевал.  
  
  
\- Ну, ты же в курсе: маршруты перевозок нарушены с тех пор как... - он махнул в воздухе рукой, имея в виду все произошедшее, - ... им потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы получить гражданскую межпланетную визу, но, в общем и целом, да; недели через две.   
  
  
\- Они считают меня снежной королевой; я часто произвожу на землян такое впечатление, - отозвалась Первая, тревожа зубами нижнюю губу.  
  
  
Он тряхнул головой.  
  
  
\- Не, отец наверняка решит, что ты вполне себе персик.  
  
  
Она недовольно фыркнула.  
  
  
\- Персик?  
  
  
\- Ему нравится, когда девушка высока, умна и решительна. Мачеха тоже одобрит, но, только если ты будешь со мной нежна, - он окинул ее взглядом, и было в нем что-то такое по-детски непосредственное и мальчишеское, что она, как ни странно, испытала острое желание съездить ему по лицу.  
  
  
Первая поднялась на ноги и снова стала мерить комнату шагами; он пристально наблюдал, как она провела по штанинам ладонями вверх и вниз, словно пытаясь высушить их.  
  
  
\- Что ты думаешь насчет детей? - спросила она еле слышно.  
  
  
Крис не ждал подобного вопроса. Его брови взмыли вверх в изумлении.  
  
  
\- В чем дело? Ты беременна? - он старался по мере сил сохранить нейтральное выражение на лице, не выказывая как ни радости, так и ни ужаса от подобной перспективы.   
  
  
\- Я не могу иметь детей, Крис, - выпалила она, напомнив ему одного из его бывших кадетов, который мог швырнуть ему на стол менее чем удовлетворительный проект. Свойственная ей прямая осанка, словно она аршин проглотила, живо воскрешала в памяти кадета, вытянувшегося по стойке смирно в ожидании приговора.  
  
  
\- Думаю, я переживу. Я никогда не собирался становиться отцом.  
  
  
Она моргнула.  
  
  
\- Правда? Большинство землян...  
  
  
\- ... Большинство землян не являются членами Звездного флота. Мне не нужно от тебя ничего, что ты не готова мне дать. Я так долго ждал... - он резко оборвал сам себя и вздохнул. - Не воспринимай это как что-то большее, нежели простое любопытство, но с чего ты взяла, что не можешь иметь детей?  
  
  
\- У меня аменоррея. Мои яйцеклетки были извлечены, как только я достигла половой зрелости.  
  
  
Она снова сумела удивить его.  
  
  
\- Эмм, прости?  
  
  
\- Это часть программы воспроизводства. У женщин весьма ограниченный период фертильности, и программа призвана проследить, чтобы мы не тратили драгоценное время на вынашивание заведомо генетически неполноценного потомства.  
  
  
\- Иисусе, - он покачал головой. - Нам никогда не доводилось проводить больше одной-двух недель в тесном контакте, и я решил, что ты просто можешь, я не знаю, подладить свой цикл. Или что нам везло со временем и все такое.  
  
  
\- Это ты у нас везунчик, я всего лишь дотошна, - произнесла она, но тут же улыбнулась, чтобы смягчить свои слова.  
  
  
\- На тот случай, если ты не заметила, не так уж мне и везет, - он потянулся за ее рукой и сжал ее, - не считая твоей компании.  
  
  
\- У меня... Эмм... Возможно, есть генетическое потомство на Иллирии. Не так чтобы много; полагаю, они уничтожили мои яйцеклетки, когда я покинула планету, так как психическая нестабильность явно указывала на мою ущербность, - она посмотрела на него и прочистила горло. - Не стоит жалеть меня.  
  
  
Он притянул ее к себе на колени, устраивая ее голову на своем плече.  
  
  
\- Я не жалею тебя - мне жаль, что это вообще случилось, - он погладил ее по волосам. - Ты самая храбрая из всех, кого я встречал, Первая.  
  
  
\- Не такая уж я и храбрая.  
  
  
\- О, нет. Я испытываю перед тобой в некотором роде священный трепет - и всегда испытывал. Суметь выбраться оттуда, будучи всего лишь ребенком... В этом возрасте все, что интересовало меня, это как забраться в трусики Шейлы Ньюис, а ты поcпособствовала отмене постановлений Совета Федерации, перешла на сторону чужого правительства, создала межгалактический дипломатический прецедент, заслужила свою эмансипацию и поступила в Академию.  
  
  
\- То было не от храбрости, а от отчаянья, - проговорила Первая, слегка улыбнувшись.  
  
  
\- Неужели тебя никогда не терзали сомнения? Ты не думала, что все это полное безумие?  
  
  
Она пожала плечами в нетипичном для нее жесте неуверенности.  
  
  
\- То были времена, когда я была на грани нервного срыва, особенно когда в одиночку села на борт того первого судна, или когда сотрудники иллирианского посольства спустили на меня собак, но я постаралась сжечь за собой все мосты, чтобы отрезать себе путь обратно. В конце концов, все обернулось довольно неплохо.  
  
  
\- Ты сделала много такого, что поначалу выглядело пугающим, но в итоге обернулось совсем неплохо.  
  
  
Если бы она не знала Криса, не знала, каким простачком («вот те на, чесслово, парень!») он мог прикинуться, когда пытался повернуть ситуацию на пользу своему кораблю - или самому себе, - это звучало бы весьма убедительно.  
  
  
Первая выпрямилась и прищурила глаза.  
  
  
\- Так-так, какая-то слишком прочувствованная для тебя речь. Так чего, конкретно, ты ждешь от брака со мной?   
  
  
Он усмехнулся, ничуть не разочарованный тем, что ему не удалось ее провести.  
  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду позиции, ролевые игры, приятное волнение и все такое?  
  
  
\- Нет, - отозвалась она ледяным тоном и смерила его уничижительным взглядом. - Кроме того, если ты до сих пор в них не разобрался, я вряд ли могу тебе помочь.  
  
  
Несколько мгновений он сидел, погруженный в раздумья.  
  
  
\- Если бы я объяснил все тем, что ты мой лучший друг, ты бы послала меня к Филу, - он пожал плечами. - А Фил уже сказал, что не любит меня в этом смысле.  
  
  
\- Идиот, - Первая чмокнула его.  
  
  
\- Я или он?   
  
  
\- Оба, конечно.  
  
  
Крис удовлетворенно кивнул.  
  
  
\- Я доверяю тебе больше, чем кому-либо; мне нравится смотреть на тебя обнаженную, чего я не могу сказать о Филе, и даже не спрашивай, откуда я знаю.  
  
  
\- Даже не мечтала. Но ты все еще не ответил на мой вопрос.  
  
  
\- Похоже, мне придется прибегнуть к тяжелой артиллерии, да? - он сделал глубокий вдох и заговорил; его голос звучал тихо, но она чувствовала, как он мягко рокотал у него в груди:   
  
  
_\- Пять лет в отливе времени стекло,_  
  
 _И взад-вперед ползут часов пески_  
  
 _С тех пор как в сеть меня заволокло_  
  
 _То, что перчатку ты сняла с руки..._

  
  
Он переплел их руки и погладил ее запястье большим пальцем.  
  
  
Пауза. Потом:  
  
  
\- Черт тебя подери, - и она боднула его головой в плечо.  
  
  
\- Это значит "да"?  
  
  
\- Это значит, я приму это к сведению. И Китс чертовски впечатляющ.   
  
  
\- Спасибо. Фил сказал, что ему тоже понравилась эта часть. Прежде чем он меня послал.  
  
  
Она боднула его еще раз.

 

_Конец_

**Author's Note:**

> Автор использует в фике строчки из стиха Китса «Time’s sea hath been five years at its slow ebb». Из всех существующих вариаций мне больше всего понравился перевод В.К.Житомирского.  
> Также автор отмечает, что ее (а заодно и мой) хэдканон о происхождении Первой взят из фика taraljc «By any other name» (http://ljconstantine.com/fanfic/name.htm).


End file.
